Hillwood Fairies
by StarsandSunkissed
Summary: After a magical encounter in the park, Helga and Phoebe discover their hidden abilities and with a new friend, they might just be able to master them. Excitement, danger, and all-around humor ensue. PG-13 for curses later, G/P and H/A eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! With the upcoming movie (it's about time!) and looking back at this long forgotten story, I've decided to redo this story up until the hiatus point, then remove the old story from there. Looking back at my writing style, length and tone from almost five years ago** is **pretty embarrassing, and an author's writing, in my opinion, should be a reflection of the individual themselves.**

 **So without further ado, let's get started!**

* * *

It was another normal Saturday afternoon in Hillwood as middle schoolers Helga Pataki and Phoebe Hyderdral went to the park to just talk. Phoebe had brought a few fruits to snack on and Helga, junk food. After they parked their bikes, Phoebe placed a soft blanket under a tree for Helga and herself to sit on.

Helga leaned back onto the trunk as she opened up her packet of cheese balls. "So, Phoebe, how's Geraldo treating you?"

"Just fine, always the gentleman." Phoebe smiled as she polished off her apple before taking a bite.

"Good, cause if he doesn't... well, Old Betsy can always make a comeback."

The two girls laughed to themselves. Helga was easier to be around ever since the 5th grade, when Gerald and Phoebe had started to date. She had come to some sort of agreement with Arnold since her best friend and his best friend were...well, dating. Now 13, Helga had grown more attractive. Her hair had grown down to her waist and her iconic unibrow was kept under maintenance. She usually wore her old pink dress as a top and some slighted decorated jeans, along with a gray beanie that secretly covered the pink bow she still wore.

Phoebe had changed too, but not as much as Helga had. Her hair had grown to about mid back and she occasionally wore contacts along with her prescription glasses. She was still fond of her blue sweaters and wore them in a variety of different colors. Helga, along with Gerald and Arnold were still her best friends, but made stronger connections with Sheena, Nadine and even Rhonda.

"You know, you could always ask 'Ice Cream' out..." Phoebe coyly suggested.

"He can ask me." Helga scoffed as she took a handful of her snack. "I already helped him save his parents, so I really don't think it should be too hard for him. And please, Pheebs, no matchmaking-"

She paused after hearing a loud grunt.

"Phoebe, did you hear that?"

Phoebe nodded and was about to respond when they heard a girl's yell. Startled, Helga stood up and went toward the direction of the shout.

"Come on, Pheebs." She asked confidently, "We gotta check this out."

"Coming..." Phoebe replied a bit nervously.

They went a few yards into the direction of the grunt and suddenly stopped in front of the bushes.

"I think it's coming from behind here," Helga told Phoebe.

"Do you think we should continue?"

They saw a flash of light coming from the bushes.

"Take that ogre!" They heard a teenaged girl cry.

Helga and Phoebe continued into the bushes and saw a sight they thought they would never see.

As they steeped out of the bushes, Helga and Phoebe saw an encounter between two-thought-to-be-imaginary creatures.

A girl with blond hair in long pigtails, wearing a glittery orange halter top with matching short-shorts and tall orange boots was in front of them. She had short silver wristbands and slightly transparent wings along with a tall metal staff next to her. The girl started to kick away red creepy thing away from her.

"Rising sunburst!" she said, yellow light coming out of her hands and blasting the creatures away.

A few yards away was a dark figure that grabbed one of the red things and squeezed it until it turned to dust. It did not look happy.

Helga and Phoebe wanted to leave but were held back by fear and amazement.

"Criminy," Helga whispered, "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Indeed," Phoeberespondedd, "It seems odd that we are the only ones witnessing this event."

Some more red things came towards the girl as she jammed her metal staff in the ground yelling, "Solarwind blast!"

"Newsflash, Hideous," She said, giving her opponents a determined glare, "The power of Solaria is so gonna flatten you!"

The figure ran towards her and knocked her to the ground, making her drop her staff.

"You're the one that's gonna be flattened, fairy!" Red things surrounded her and held her down, making her unable to move. "Ghouls, bring me her scepter!" A couple of them carried it to him.

"You'll never get away with this!" The girl said in a muffled voice.

"I think I just did", he responded as the creatures ran to him. "Your scepters' ours- and you're history!" He raised the scepter at the fairy who's eyes widened in shock and fear.

"Leave her alone!" Helga spoke up in a moment of boldness.

Phoebe decided to follow her lead. "Yeah, get us instead!"

"Did we just say that?" They asked in unison.

"Yes, and little girls should mind their own business!" Before they knew it, the creature stomped over and grabbed Helga by her wrists.

" **LET GO!** ", she practically screamed as pink light flew out of her hands and knocked the ogre out.

 _What the heck did I just do?_ Helga thought as she looked down at her hands. _Have I always been able to do this?_ Before she could ponder her newfound abilities, Helga spotted Phoebe. _Oh my Gosh, Phoebe!  
_

"Hold on Pheebs!"

Phoebe was nearly trapped by red demons, unable to escape. There were too many to shake off.

" **Get away from me this instant!"** she yelled, a blue light surrounding her. Suddenly, there was a blast of energy and the ogres were blown away.

Helga caught up to Phoebe, half-carrying her up.

"Are you OK, Pheebs?" She asked in concern, "That was a pretty boss attack."

"I'm fine." Phoebe smiled weakly, "Just a bit winded is all."

"You girls got some MAJOR winx!"

They looked up and saw the girl from earlier, who seemed to look much better than before.

"Who the heck are you, Princess?", Helga asked. "And what in the heck were those things you were fighting?"

The girl looked a little taken aback but nevertheless responded.

"My name is Stella, Princess of the Sun and Moon from Solaria. I want to thank you guys for saving me and-" Stella paused and before Helga or Phoebe knew it, fell to the ground unconscious. Her clothes changed into a princess-like outfit with her staff becoming part of her outfit.

"What should we do now, Pheebs?"


	2. Chapter 2

With the previous day's events still fresh on her mind, Helga was far from able to get a decent's night sleep. She and Phoebe decided that it would be best for Stella to stay with the Patakis in order to ward off suspicion. Although they were slightly more attentive than they were a few years back, Helga's family still left much to be desired. Just when her mind finally calmed down, Helga woke up with a shock as Big Bob banged on her door.

"Helga, get your little friend out of Olga's room NOW!" He yelled, waking her up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned.

"Alright BOB, I heard you," She said, glaring at the door. Satisfied he got his message across, Helga let out a sigh as his footsteps faded away.

"Ugh, criminy," Helga muttered under her breath as she was forced to get up so early on a Saturday. This is not what I had in mind. She stretched in order to remove any traces of fatigue from her body before gathering her shower supplies.

As she finished blow drying her hair and ponytail it, she checked her watch. 11:34 am.

 _Time to call Pheobe._

"I can't believe she's still asleep! Criminy, she fell asleep BEFORE us!" Helga exclaimed as she sat down on Olga's dresser.

Phoebe shrugged, "Well Helga, it seems she has used up a majority of her energy, so it makes sense she need more rest than us. Besides, she-"

Stella started shifting, then muttering something under her breath and waking up.

"What did you just say?", Helga asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Thank you for helping me yesterday. I would have been fairy dust if you didn't", she replied, yawning.

Phoebe smiled, "Helga and I still don't fully understand how we accomplished it, but your're very welcome."

"It's simple... you two have major winx!" Stella explained cheerfully, "I mean, not as much as me of course, but still a lot more than you should."

"Whoa whoa whoa", Helga said, stopping her train of thought. "What the heck is winx?"

"Winx is a magical energy that all fairies have."

"Are you suggesting that we have magical powers?", Pheobe asked as she tried to process Stella's words. "That's right, uh... what's your name?"

Stella nodded. "That's right, uh... what's your name?"

"Pheobe Hyderdal."

"And yours..." Stella asked, turning in Helga's direction.

"Helga. Helga G. Pataki."

"Great! Now as I was saying, you two have winx, a special power that every fairy has."

"Hold the phone there, sister," Helga interrupted. "I don't know what cereal you ate or what pill you're taking, but we are not fairies. I think we would have known if we were."

"Not always, Helga. Some fairies have no idea that they are what they are. Sometimes their powers are rusty from not being used so long."

Helga and Phoebe looked at each other, then back at Stella.

"That biologically impossible," Phoebe said. " We were born to non-magical parents (as far as we know), and nothing has been extraordinary about us. How could we possibly be wielding unknown magical powers?"

Stella looked stumped for a moment. "Hold on for a moment."

She waved her hands, light shining from them as a book appeared, ' _Fairy Knowledge'_. Stella flipped to a page.

" 'When a mare mortal helps a magical creature in need, they are usually given a token for their bravery, such as powers of their own, Stella read. " 'Another way a mortal can acquire magical powers is by pure luck or if their situations are fortunate or unfortunate enough to be eligible for them.'" Stella closed the book.

Helga and Phoebe both stood, shocked and try hard to not believe what they just heard.

Helga recovered first.

"Pheobe, Stella, follow me. NOW.", she said, walking out of Olga's room.

"Why-", Stella started.

"NOW!", Helga said, as Pheobe and Stella hastily followed her.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Helga started calmly, now in her room. "For one of those reasons you said earlier, we somehow, someway managed to become magical fairies."

Stella rolled her eyes, "Uh, duh, that's what I just said. Why is that so hard to believe?"

Ignoring Stella, Helga sat in her bed next to Pheobe. "You have got to be kidding me", she moaned.

"Stella, I know we have exhibited extraordinary abilities in the past," Phoebe said, "But I'm afraid we don't have them anymore. Perhaps they no longer exist."

"That almost never happens," Stella responded, "But to be sure, let do a magical exercise that doesn't need a lot of power." She waved her hands again and book appeared, _Basic Spells, Volume I._ She hummed nonchalantly as she searched for a good spell for them to practice with.

"I normally don't bother learning from a book, since I have tutors and all but my father decided it would be good for me to have this. Hmm...Here's one!"

She focused on some of Helga's clothes lying in the corner, waving her hand and the clothes rising and merging together by the sleeves at the lining, creating a puzzle of clothes.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing?," Helga shouted. "Those are my clothes!"

Stella dropped them. "So?", she asked innocently. "This is part of the exercise. Just focus your winx and seperate your powers."

Helga frowned, "Separate them yourself, or I'll pound you!"

Stella yawned. "That won't work with me, remember? I have something called 'magic' that you said you don't."

"I have more power than you ever will," Helga said in a low, threating tone.

"Then prove it!" Stella said with a slight smirk. "You keep on saying that you don't have powers when you so obviously do. Phoebe has accepted it-"

"More or less," She shrugged.

"-So why can't you?"

"I will!", Helga said focusing on the omnipresent power that lurked within her. She rose her hands hesitantly as she aimed for the puzzle of clothing.

 _Seperate, seperate, seperate_... she closed her eyes. Phoebe and Stella made nary a sound as the pink light surrounding Helga's hands formed into the size of a golf ball...then a tennis ball...and then a basketball...

"Helga, that's big enough!" Stella exclaimed. Knocked out of concentration Helga released the ball onto her clothes which blasted apart unevenly and smoked.

"Isn't that fantastic? I have nothing to wear tomorrow", Helga said sarcastically, lying back down on the bed.

"It's okay Helga. Remember you gave me some of your clothes to keep for you in case of emergency situations like this."

"Don't worry, I'll fix them for you."

Stella waved her hands over the charred clothes. They flew up in a magical sparkle and became neatly folded in a pile.

"Would you like to test your powers, Pheobe?"

"Well, with all that has happened, I've been given enough evidence to be proven that what you have said, is in fact accurate. Therefore, I decline your offer."

Stella looked over to Helga for help.

"She said no," Helga deadpanned.

"Oh".

"Well, Stella, congratulations. We are now are 100% sure we are mythological creatures. Imaginary beings. Creatures most people don't believe in. Things some people are afraid of. Supernatural Freaks of nature. Fairy tale quailty. Rejects of the Lord himself. And-"

"Fairies aren't any of those things." Stella frowned, "We're so much more than that."

"Sure we aren't. And I'm shooting pretzels out of my-"

"We should give Stella a chance to explain herself, Helga," Pheobe cut in.

"Whatever you say, Pheebs. Whatever you say."

"Magical creatures have a whole dimension all to themselves," Stella continued."There are planets and kingdoms."

"Just like any other fairy-tale story.", Helga responded, scoffing.

"There's more. There are also schools, labs, and even towns and cities, the most popular being Magix."

"So it's just like this place, right?"

"Not really. There's less crime and stuff, but messing with the wrong people can be very dangerous."

"What kind of wrong people?", Helga asked, sitting up in her bed.

"The wrong people are most witches."

"Do they levitate on broomsticks and create magic through a wand, just like in classic fairy-tales?", Pheobe asked.

"No," Stella said. "But they can levitate and cast spells through their fingertips, just like we can."

"Wow", Helga said, taking it all in with a smile. "This is so boss!"

"It _is_ truly remarkable", Pheobe said with a grin.

"Well, is there anything you want to know about before I leave?" Stella said, getting up from the chair she created. "I need to head back to Alfea."

"Well, a few things," Helga said. "What is Alfea, what's your home planet, and tell us all about your dimension."

Stella sighed, sitting back down. _It looks like I'm not leaving anytime soon,_ she thought as she began to tell the two young fairies about the magical dimension. _Still, it beats sitting in class._

"Oh...and the enrollment age for Alfea is 16, but if you don't want to go you don't have to. You can always study and practice at home through textbooks, or homeschool."

"But we don't HAVE any textbooks," Helga said.

"You and Pheobe can borrow some of mine," she said as a dozen textbooks fell out of a hole she created in the wall. "I don't really have much use for them."

"Well, thank you for all your help, Stella. We really appreciate your efforts." Pheobe said.

"My pleasure. Thanks for all your help with that battle." She started to create a portal to go through.

"How will we be able to contact you?" Helga asked.

"You'll find a way," she responded with a wink.

She waved a goodbye and went into the portal, it closing after her.

Helga and Pheobe started picking up the fallen books.

"My mind is totally blown, Pheebes. I still can't believe that we have magical powers. It's so unbelievable, it's believable."

"This was a pretty amazing experience, Helga. We discovered another remarkable quality about ourselves, which we can use to our advantage whenever necessary."

"Yeah, yeah. But more importantly, we can take over the 8th grade with an iron fist. We'll be unstoppable."

"As exciting as that is Helga, it doesn't seem very wise."

"Why the heck not, Pheebes?" She asked, putting her half of the books on her reading desk.

"Well, if the wrong people discover our secret, we might be scorned, mocked and ridiculed for our unusual abilities." She placed her half on top of Helga's half.

"I guess you're right. That would be the topic of Rhondalliod's gossip 'til high school graduation." She sat down in her reading chair. "What do we do now?"

"We could try self-educating ourselves the ways of magic."

"Well, it beats sitting here doing nothing." She twirled in her reading chair a couple of times, then picked up a book. " _Magical Fairy Spells, Book I_." She flipped to a random page.

"Well," Pheobe said, walking over to where Helga was sitting,"We must be cautious and read all the information before we attempt to cast any spells."

"Yeah, yeah," Helga waved her hand at her, completely memorized in the spellbook."Ok, here goes."

She stood up, waving her hands as they glowed with a pink aura.

" _Magic, magic, from thy hand,_

 _create the food I most desire in all the lands._

 _Never stop until I wish,_

 _keep creating my favorite dish_!"

A pink flow of magical sparkles flow from her hands and faintly started to create what looked like pancakes, eggs and bacon. Soon they started to take a better shape, have more vivid color, and eventually have a wonderful smell. A deliciously hypnotising smell. A mouthwatering smell that Helga couldn't resist.

 _That was easy enough. Now to get me some grub._

"See, Pheebes? That was easy enough." She sat back down, and started to eat her magical creations. "Care to join me?"

"Well, I am a little famished."

She sat down, and joined Helga in eating a delicious breakfast.

"That was very appetizing, Helga." Phoebe commented as they finished most of their food.

"See? And you were overreacting for nothing. I told Pheebes, this magic thing is a piece of cake. It'll be a snap," She snapped her fingers for empisis.

"I guess you were right, Helga. Everything seems to be in order."

"Right." She stood up, yawning lightly. "That's enough spells for today. Let's blow this pop stand."

"Leaving!"

As Helga and Pheobe left, they didn't notice their leftover food multiplyltitply and start to fill the room...

* * *

"Hey...Helga, did your little friend leave yet?", Bob asked, reading the newspaper on his lay-z-boy chair.

"Yup." She put on her light jacket, it being a little chilly out. "I'm going out."

"Where?"

"The park. I'll be back before nightfall."

"You better be, kid."

"Good day, Mr. Pataki", Pheobe said.

"Huh? Oh, good day."

"Phew, I am beat," Helga said, taking off her jacket and putting it in the closet. She started heading up the stairs to her room.

"Ugh, Rhonda can shove those platform boots up her-" She paused as she opened the door to her room.

"Oh... my... AHHHHHHH...!"

"Can you repeat how this situation occured?"

"That's just it Pheebes, I DON'T know how it happened! We both left at the same time, but when I came back, my room was overflowing with our Breakfast!" She and Pheobe shoved the door back closed.

"What do I do now, Pheebes?"

"Well, since you created the food with your magical abilities, perhaps it'll disappear if you and only you use your abilities."

 _I never did stop the spell..._

"I'll be right back Pheobe. DON'T wait up."

She quickly opened the door and shut it behind her.

"Helga, wait!" she noticed some pancakes slipped out of the door. "Hurry!"

* * *

 _Man, I'm practically swimming in breakfast. This would be boss if I couldn't get in trouble for this. Now where is that spellbook?_

She continued to swim in the breakfast. She soon spotted the book. _Finally!_

Helga quickly flipped to the page she used to cast the breakfast spell. "Here goes nothing," she said, raising her hand.

" _This spell has filled my every desire,_

 _but now it's starting to go haywire!_

 _So reverse this spell and make the food disappear from sight,_

 _and make everything go right!"_

The food disappeared one by one and Helga soon landed on the floor.

"Ow!"

Pheobe walked in. "You did it!" she said with a grin.

"Fantastic, now can you help me up?" Helga said sarcastically.

"Oh. Of course." Phoebe helped her to her feet.

"Well, I guess I have to get used to the smell of bacon for a while. Not that I'd mind, though."

"I guess you learned an important lesson, Helga."

"I did."

"Great."

"So... do you want me to create some smoothies?" Helga asked mischievously.

"Helga!" Phoebe admonished.

* * *

 **Chapter two completed. Until next time, SSK.**


End file.
